Finding my way Home
by kathyitup
Summary: This story is about a girl who was never allowed to think for herself. She never made her own choices. All she did was please others. Now after marrying the man her father picks for her she is finally able to find herself and she comes up with a plan to get out and live her own life outside of the small town of Forks. AH cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello Everyone, this is one story that I have toyed with for a very long time and well it's finally ready for everyone. I'm a fanfic writer that has been away for a while and I am finally branching out on my own. (I've only done joint stories with one of my best friends.) _**

**_So here it is Finding my way Home. This story will be about a girl (Bella) Who has never been allowed to do things for herself she has only been able to follow her father._****_This is her breaking away. Now this first chapter is her breaking away. It goes through her mustering the courage to become her own person._**

**_This story is so close to my heart so I hope you all enjoy the first chapter I really worked hard on it. _**

**_Also if there are any betas out there who would like to help me out with this story that would be amazing and please message me so we can talk about the best way to go about it. :) _**

**_Alright I'm done so start reading. _****_  
_**

_Chapter 1: Moving on _

They say that dreams come true if you believe in yourself. They always tell you, you can do anything you want you just need to work for it. Believe in yourself and work for what you want. I wish it was that easy. I mean they always say it is. They give you examples of people living their dreams and they say if they can live their dreams so can you. Right that happens all the time to people like me. People who have had everything they could ever need. I never starved. I always had some sort of family around me even if it was just my father Charlie Swan the Chief of Police. I got a very good education at the University of Washington before coming home to figure out what I was to do in life.

However I have a minor problem I want to please everyone. I'm one of those people who blindly follow what everyone else thinks is right or in my case what my father believes is right. He thinks he knows best. I never want to disappoint so I always say yes to him. I can never turn him down. Which in most cases sucks for me because I end up doing things I don't really want to do.

This leads me to the latest request from my father. You see he believes he can choose who I should love. Or as he states who I am going to love no matter what. Jacob Black his best friends son is who he picked for me its an arranged marriage of sorts.

Jacob is nice looking I guess if you consider a guy with longer hair than you nice looking. I mean he has long black hair that he keeps tied back. He has skin that looks like he is constantly in the sun and he has a boyish face with deep brown almost black eyes.

However without even bothering to ask me if it was what I wanted my father accepted the proposal and allowed Jacob to put a ring on my finger. I tried to say no but he wouldn't let me. I tried taking it off later and he shoved the ring back on my finger. I have no choice here. He won't even bother to consider my feelings or my dreams. I remember asking him to reconsider. To let me choose who I love. Asking him to let me at least date him before we married.

The answer was a resounding NO. He wants me to love Jacob to give Jacob children that I will raise and I am to do this with a smile. After a few days of my father telling me why Jacob is perfect I decide to go for it. What do I have to lose I mean it is kinda obvious that most guys don't really go for people like me. I have only been on a few dates in the past and they were nothing special none of the guys really tried. They took me out to dinner or dinner and a movie totally cliché and they never even bothered to go for a second date. I guess the only option is there is something wrong with me. What else could it be? Anyways I agree none the less to do this.

My father wanted this to happen as soon as possible I think he thought I might change my mind. Change my mind with someones opinion. Right that would happen. Advice from a mother? She died giving birth to me. From a friend? Not going to happen considering Angela thinks this is the best thing for me.

Yep I'm all on my own here and I just need to do my job and plan the best wedding I can. In a short amount of time.

Now move forward 3 and a half months and here we are.

I'm in a white dress getting ready to walk with my father to Jacob. I'm going from one man to another. Moving from one prison to another. Hell I don't even know Jacob that is the worst part my new prison is unknown. I only know what my father has said about him. I've only been in the same room as him 5 times and 3 of those times we were little kids. Yet this is what I have to do to please him.

I will marry Jacob and I will be as happy as I can about it. Jacob and I will live our lives on the reservation and I will become the wife of the chief. This is my choice the only one where I can reasonably find myself taken care of where I will have no worries. Unless I can run. How though? Everyone is waiting and watching out for me they want a glimpse of the bride. I could never get away from this without someone alerting my father.

While trying to figure this out my friend and maid of honor Angela walks in the room.

"You ready for this?"

I take a deep breath and nod at her.

"Good, everyone is waiting for you."

I nod again and she leaves the room. I follow her after a minute of calming breaths. I can do this. This will be easy all I have to do is walk down the aisle and repeat after the Minister. Right?

I walk out of the room and over to where my father is waiting for me. I latch on to his arm and prepare to walk down to my future. To my doom.

He smiles at me. He seems so happy for me. That is why I am doing this. To keep my father happy. To make sure my father Charlie Swan gets what he wants.

My dad guides me down to where the minister is standing. He hands me off to Jacob and it begins.

I had opted for a traditional wedding so that we didn't have to write our own vows. I didn't even know where I should begin if I had to write my own so I figured we could just stay traditional.

We go through the motions of promising ourselves to one another then we move on to signing all the paper work before returning to the front so the minister can pronounce us man and wife. Mr and Mrs Jacob Black.

We go on our honeymoon and well we have sex. Yep sex. No love-making. No fucking. Just un emotional sex. He gets himself off and leaves me hanging.

Yeah that's what I want from my new husband.

So I just focus on enjoying Florida. Yep he took me to Florida for my honeymoon. The land of Mickey Mouse.

Not to say I don't enjoy it because well it is a lot of fun. I mean the roller coasters like the tower of terror, Everest, The three Mountains at Magic Kingdom, and finally Test Track.

We go around to all four parks and we have our fun but back in our hotel room. Nothing. No fun whatsoever.

This lasts for seventeen days. Seventeen days of nothing for me and well everything for him.

When we get home I take a couple of days to settle into Jacobs father's house before we can move into the new place Jacob bought. There was something about inspections and shit like that so we had to wait. And in our waiting we just stayed away from each other he didn't touch me and I didn't even bother to try with him. Thinking that it would be weird with a parent around.

So I stupidly thought that once we moved into the new place that maybe we could try some new things. That he might care about me.

I was wrong. In the new house we had the room to live in the same house but worlds apart at the same time.

And when it comes to the bed room activities. Maybe once a week. And I can't find a way for him to get excited about me. Yet I have tried everything from the sexy bra and panties sets to wearing nothing and guess what I get nothing. Or maybe there is just something wrong with me. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly. I don't have a nice enough body. I'm too pale. Or maybe my brown and slightly wavy hair is too dull or my eyes aren't the right brown. All of these things could explain it.

It will not get too bad. That is what I told myself on my wedding day two years ago. Oh how wrong I was.

I will be fine. I can do this. Right. That was a lie. I am not fine and I can not do this. I can't love a man who won't even look at me in the light of day. He doesn't care about me. Hell I don't even know if he likes me.

I've been with him for two years and I still feel like we are strangers. Yes we live in the same house and share a bed but I might as well be across the country for the amount of attention that he gives me. Or when he talks to me he could be talking to anyone with the amount of information he shares.

I've tried to bring this up to him but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to try he just wants to work, drink, fish, and occasionally use me to get him off. He never reciprocates. I always have to take care of myself in the shower or when he isn't around. Which for me is during the day everyday since I am not allowed to have a job. I can't use my Marketing Degree. The fucker just wants me to cook clean and sit around all day.

Which leads me to packing up my belongings.

Over the past few months I've started to find a way out. I have a friend that is a lawyer and he has helped with getting the divorce papers drawn up. Next I had to find a job. It took me a little while but finally a marketing firm in Seattle gave me a shot and well they are going to train me before sending me off to their office in Chicago where I will begin my new life. I have to stay in Seattle for 3 months and then I will move off to Chicago.

I am going to live with my friend Angela in Seattle and in Chicago the firm has helped me out with finding a small reasonably priced place in the building a block down from the told me that many employees live there so that is how they found it for me.

I have even rented a car so that I can just drive up to Seattle without having to rely on anyone.

I am ready for this I have thought of everything all I need is Jacob to come home early like he promised me and then I can go. I can leave this place behind. I can forget about the mistakes I have made and I can forget about all the people who have hurt me over the years.

Finally after what seems like forever I hear his truck. I hear the door slam and the clamping of his boots up the stairs of the porch. Finally it is my time. It is time for me to do something that I want. Its new and scary but it is all me.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Where is my dinner?"

Of course that is the first thing he wonders why am I just sitting and where is the food. "We have to talk." I say with what I hope is a strong voice.

"Yeah well make it quick I have shit to do. And I guess I need to order something." He makes his way to the fridge in the kitchen grabbing a beer before coming back into the room.

"I want a divorce."

He stops and looks at me. "What the fuck? Why?"

"Are you serious now? Why? Why? I will tell you why because this whole thing was a huge mistake."

"Your full of shit. I've given you everything you could ever need."

"No you haven't. You don't care about me. You don't care about my wants. About my dreams."

"Your dreams are to have my children and to fucking do shit around this house."

"That is not what I want."

"Well fuck deal with it. That is your life."

"No it is not, the papers are on the table and you have three months."

"Fuck you, I'm calling your father."

"Go ahead."

He just looks at me and picks up the phone and leaves the room. I gather my things that aren't already in the car I have parked a little ways down the street and I take off my rings and I set them on the folder.

"Don't leave yet he's coming down here."

"That's nice but I need to go."

"You will wait."

"No I will not. Here are your fucking rings goodbye if you need me contact my lawyer his information is in the folder. Be sure to tell my father the same."

"I said you are to wait."

"And I said no so back off." Before he can do or say anything else I slip out the front door and that is it.

I am finally done. I am ready to move on to the next chapter of my life and whatever it will hold.

I hop in the car and I drive away. Leaving the shitty part of my life behind. I am ready for everything. I can not wait to start the new part of my life. I just need to get through these next few months.

It's been two months since I left and I am going back to Forks for the first time. I haven't seen or talked to my father and Jacob since I left and I'm freaking out. I mean I never told my father, I never even bothered to tell him what I was doing. He just knows that I left and that I am divorcing Jacob. I do not know how that conversation will go

I know now is the time for me to come back because I have a month left and well I want everything dealt with before I leave. I just want to get my share from the divorce. Talk to my father and be done with it.

So here I am going to the office of the local lawyer so that we can hash everything out. At least that is what I am hoping for.

I meet my lawyer outside of the building. Mr. Ben Cheney also known as one of my friends from child hood. He is 6 foot and average brown hair, brown eyes and a forgettable face. However he is the only person I could have gone to with this and he did everything under the sun to make my life easier.

"Bella how have you been?"

"Good, I'm a little nervous but Seattle has treated me well."

"Yes I can see that you have your fire back."

I look at him questioningly.

"You always had this light about you when we were kids and well I see it again."

"Thanks I guess." He just smiles at me and goes over to the front of the very old building to hold the door for me.

We go inside to see a girl I went to high school with sitting behind the receptionist desk. I cannot for the life of me remember her name so I let Ben cover it. He walks over to her and they talk for a few minutes before he comes back to me. "They are waiting for us."

I nod and follow him into the conference room. I notice that Jacob has his own lawyer and then the mediator at the head of the table.

"Welcome, sit and we can get started." We take the seats on the other side of the table and wait for the mediator. To begin. "My name is Mr. Webber and I will be representing what I like to call common ground. You both parties will try to hash this out on their own with the occasional interference from me. Is this okay with everyone?"

We all nod. "Okay so lets start with the common property."

"Mr. Black would like to keep the house and car seeing as Ms. Swan upped and left. He also believes that he doesn't need to buy her out of these assets but he is willing to give her 25% of their market value."

My lawyer looks over at me and points to the note pad where he has written yes or no. I take the pen and point to the no. "Considering Ms. Swan lived in the house for two years and they bought the house together she wants half of its market value."

I write that he can have the car and I do not need anything for it.

"She also agrees to give Jacob the car and she does not need any compensation for that."

"No. She gets 25% of the value."

"You aren't going to help us out."

"25% take it or leave it."

"Why don't we move on from personal assets and come back to it later. Now I understand Jacob owns half of a business valued at 600 000 dollars." Mr. Webber looks down at his paper and adds. "Ms. Swan is entitled to 150 000 for this one is that agreed."

"Yes. Mr. Black agrees to give her that in a lump sum payment."

Mr. Webber turns to us. "Are you opposed?"

"That is agreeable for us."

"Perfect now on to the Bank accounts. Ms. Swan has agreed that her accounts belong to her and yours belong to you."

"Fine."

"Next we must go back to the common property."

I write on the note pad that I think we should sell the house and split whatever we get for it.

"Ms. Swan wants to sell the house and split what you get for it."

"No she gets 25%."

"Either 50% or sell it."

Jacobs lawyer looks to him and he nods. "50%."

"Perfect and I believe your lawyers have already worked out most of the details?"

"Yes we have." Ben tells him.

"Now Mr. Black, Ms. Swan are you both in agreement."

"Yes I am." I say to him.

"It's fine." Jacob mutters.

"Then if that is all we have left. I will send your lawyers the revised agreement and that will be it."

"Thank you." I say to him before leaving.

"Bella, Bella, Bella will you wait up."

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Just that you should go see Charlie."

"I will think about it."

"Okay well I guess that's it."

"Okay bye." I then turn and head to my car. I drive to the lodge because I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay with my father since I don't really know what his reaction to this whole thing is.

When I get there and check in I decide to begin with a phone call. He can't say too much right?

I dial the number and after a few rings he answers with his gruff voice. "Hello."

"Hey dad."

"BELLA. What have you done?"

"What?"

"Why are you divorcing the best thing that could have ever happened to you?"

"I wasn't happy. I hated living with him."

"You should have dealt with it."

"I couldn't. He hardly ever talked to me."

"Bella, that doesn't mean anything. You ruined everything. You were supposed to live with him. Give him children. That was your job."

"It's not anymore."

"Then I guess this is it for us."

"Dad?" The line goes dead and I am left there with nothing but my thoughts and tears.

The next day I go down to the local diner for my breakfast and I see my father sitting at his usual table with his sheriff uniform on. I know that he has seen me but he makes no move to come over. To say hello. He does nothing. I mean why would he? He said that was it for us, he's done with me. At least that is what I got from our conversation.

He made me cry all night I hardly got any sleep. So I decide that if he wants to talk he can man up and come to me.

He takes his time but eventually I see him grab the coffee cup off of the table and he starts walking over to me.

"Bella can we talk?"

"That depends on what you have to say."

"I just want to talk will you come home with me."

"I will not come home with you but we can go over to that corner booth." I point to the booth secluded in the back with no one around it.

"Fine."

I motion to the waitress that I am moving and I grab my coffee. I walk over and take the spot against the back wall so I have a view of the door. I can see if I need to make a getaway.

"So Bella a lot has happened in the last few months."

"Yep." I don't even bother to elaborate.

"I only wonder why didn't you try harder."

Before I can answer the waitress comes over and drops off my food. "You need anything?"

I shake my head and she walks away.

"There was nothing there to work with."

"Bella... you had everything with him. He is stable, he can provide for you, he is going to be a very important member of the community."

"Yes but he isn't what I need. He doesn't care about me or anything I want."

"What you want didn't really matter in the arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yes, you were to marry him give him children and in return he would help me out with some problems around town."

"So you sold your only daughter then."

"No I gave you a life. I gave you a husband that would take care of you."

I am so furious that I can't even look at him. I spear some of the food on my plate not even bothering to see what I have grabbed. "I have nothing else to say to you. Actually no that's a lie. I have one last thing, you are not my father. You have no right to talk about me, think about me, or sell me for your own gain anymore. I am done pleasing you. I am done with you period."

He doesn't move.

"You can leave now."

Still doesn't move.

"Fine I guess I will leave. Have a nice life."

Ready to scream at my father I decide to leave before I can really do something stupid like get thrown in jail for smacking him.

_**What a douche eh? **_

_**I know I am making Charlie out to be a douche but well in this context he has to be. I want you guys to hate him. **_

_**Oh and I should mention the updating schedule. It is once a week roughly I'm going to say you will have a chapter on or before the friday of each week and if I'm feeling nice and I have some spare time I might even consider giving you guys 2 chapters :). **_

_**Now before you go I would love you guys forever and ever if you gave me a little review action? Make my day please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we are chapter 2 I would have had it up sooner but life got in the way and well lets just say from a personal standpoint my life kinda sucks this week. **

**But that doesn't matter here. So here we go this chapter gives us Bella's new life in Chicago. BTW Edward is mentioned in this chapter but we don't actually meet him till next week. So here you go. **

Chapter 2: New World

Its been a few months since I left Seattle and let me tell you it feels amazing. I feel so free, so happy. Chicago is an amazing city and there is so much to do and see here. I mean it is a huge adjustment being here with all the noise and people but I guess Seattle in a way prepared me for this. I mean being woken at odd hours because I hear sirens is a whole new experience, as well as all the lights that are all around me. I find it almost unnerving being around all of this action but having nothing to really do about well any of it. In Forks if you saw a cop car speeding past you either you knew what was going on or in like two minutes someone was going to tell you. Here you just turn a blind eye and you keep on going.

I've settled into my job really well and I'm loving it. Everything about my work makes me happy. I get to use my marketing degree by helping develop some amazing campaigns for so many causes and company's. I've been involved in mainly the slogan side of the campaign so we come up with at least ten or eleven ideas to pitch and then we choose what we think works best with the theme for that specific product or business. There are so many things that go into this and it is so exciting seeing everything pulled together.

That being said it is also really difficult in that I have people yelling at me most of the time saying they need more they need it to be better. They are always looking for something that is an improvement on the last idea. Which is why I endure the yelling because I know that the soul purpose of them attacking us is that we need it, we need them pushing us. I have finally learned to accept that and move on I take what they say to heart and I make the proper adjustments. Only then are we at the point where we can say that the client is ready for this.

That being said the Client could hate whatever we propose to them and we might have to go back and check what might have gone wrong. Or they could go somewhere else. Which doesn't impress our boss. Considering we should never ever lose a client or make any kind of mistake.

That being said I don't think I could have gotten through all of this without the help of my two new friends here. Alice and Emmett. They have done so much for me, they make me feel like I finally have a place in the world like my opinion matters. Like my wants matter, its such a weird experience that I don't really know what to do. And let me tell you that they are both very different people. Alice Cullen is this bubbly little hurricane and she scares the living shit out of me most of the time. Emmett McCarthy is like a big brother to me and well to Alice as well. He looks out for me yet he loves to tease and mess around with me all the time. They both compliment each other in the best ways they play off of each other. They can make for a very entertaining day most of the time.

Where Emmett is a huge teddy bear with curly hair and dimples, Alice is a short little pixie with hair that flows down her back. Although they both have these blue eyes that would make you think they are brother and sister. However they might act like brother and sister they told me on my first day that there is no way in hell they are in any way related.

"Bella we need food let's go." Emmett calls to me from the other side of the conference room.

"Yeah I know I just need to have this ready for the meeting at two." I motion to all the information packages in front of me.

"We can do it when we get back."

"But-" I look around me and I see all the things that I still have to do. I need to finish photo copying some of the information. I need to finish setting up all the refreshments and I have to do a run through of the presentation preferably with an audience.

"No buts Alice has already ordered for us so let's get a move on."

"Fine." I huff. I look up at Emmett for the first time and I see that he has put on his grey suit jacket over his white shirt and black skinny tie.

I take my time gathering up my things but after looking up to see Emmett tapping his foot I grab my bag and go over to him. "If it's not ready for the client I blame you."

"Everything will be fine don't worry."

I roll my eyes right don't worry about my first presentation to a client. I should be back in the conference room not following him out of the room and over to the elevator bank.

"You know you should really think about calming down and just taking a breath. It might help with the stress."

"Right because I have all of this time for myself." I mutter.

"Bella for once trust me. People can tell when you are either stressed beyond belief or when you are so uptight you can't even take a small joke."

"Emmett do not tell me to calm down. Do you realize my future rests on what comes out of this? If I fail then that is it. I'm done. You can say bye, bye to Bella cause she isn't coming back."

"I-"

"Nope, you are not going to prove what you just said. Lets just eat." I open the front door to our building and step outside waiting for Emmett to come out and lead me to where ever it is we are going.

"Listen Bella I know this is a little off topic and, I meant to ask you this morning my girlfriend Rose wants to have you over saturday."

"Really? Listen Emmett when today is over I will have an answer how's that?"

"Fine just let me know." He smiles.

Emmett leads me to a small place not far from our office building and as he had already said Alice was there with our food waiting.

"Thank God you guys showed up I didn't want to be rude but another minute and I would have tucked in and finished all of this off."

I just smile and thank her before digging in to my plate.

"So how is it? Are you ready yet?" Alice asks me.

"Nope I need to finish up when we get back."

"Oh, so then we need to be quick."

"Yeah sorry I just can't have anything go wrong. I need this."

Alice nods and we all tuck in and eat with little conversation.

Once we finish up Alice and Emmett help me finish all the meeting packages and we even have enough time left over that I can run through the presentation and I can get their opinion on what I need to change.

"Bella that was amazing I mean including all the earlier ad campaigns and showing how ours will reach a wider range in comparison is impressive. They will just have to pick us up."

"You think?"

"I know." Alice nods.

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah well that was the point. I should be going they will be here soon and I don't want to be in the way."

"Yeah go join Emmett to start on the next one." I smile.

Alice leaves the room and I close my eyes for a second before I go out to the lobby to greet the client.

I greet the head of the Mason team Mr. Jones and I lead him and his team to the back with me after we go through the introductions. Once we are all familiar with each other I begin.

I go through the presentation imagining that I was speaking to Alice and Alice alone. I pretend that I am doing just another run through and I do it right. I don't mess anything up. I don't even stumble over some of the more technical terms. I hit all the points that I wanted to and I must say I am really proud of myself. I ask them if they have any questions but they all shake their heads looking kind of impressed.

"Miss. Swan if you could give us the room." The head of their team asks me once I finish. "We want to discuss some of the points you brought up during your presentation."

"Sure just come out to the lobby when you guys are done. I will be waiting out there for you all."

I go to the lobby and I wait. They take about half an hour and they send out one of their men to get me and bring me back to the conference room.

"We just have some minor things that we want clarified." Mr. Jones says to me.

"Sure ask away." I smile.

They have a number of valid questions that I guess came up in their discussion. I answer them to the best of my ability and I hope that it is good enough for them. Once they are through they all come over and shake my hand before leaving the room. Leaving me with Mr. Jones.

"Miss. Swan thank you we will be in touch later this week." Mr. Jones tells me.

"Okay well thank you." I say to him then I walk him out to the lobby.

"Shit." I huff and lean against the reception desk. Once they all have left.

"Miss. Swan, Mrs. Michaels wants to see you in her office." The receptionist Gianna says from behind me.

"Yeah just give me one second and I will go back."

"She said it was urgent."

"Okay."

I walk to the other side of the floor passing by both Alice and Emmett but before they can come talk to me I shake my head at them and I keep walking. I walk over to her corner office and I go to her receptionist James. "Is she ready for me?"

"No just give her a second to finish up a call." I nod and sit in one of the chairs outside of her office.

"Bella come in here." She calls out rather harshly.

I stand and straighten out my shirt before walking into the lion's den.

"How did it all go?"

"Well I think they said they would call later in the week with their answer."

"They did. Hmm and was Edward- I mean Mr. Mason there?"

"No he wasn't Mr. Jones was the head of the team."

"Okay well that is good. Now I expect that Mr. Mason ask for your presentation since he wasn't present so be ready for that."

"I will."

"Also I need you to start working with Alice on her new project."

"I can do that."

"Great. That is all so go get back to work."

"Right away." I leave her office and breathe a sigh of relief.

I walk back over to the one design room where both Alice and Emmett are working on their respective projects.

"Hey Alice I'm supposed to work on your new project."

"Oh thank god. Mrs. Michaels said she was giving me someone. Listen I need you to start with the slogan and then we have to prep for two others for this client."

"Who is it?"

"Oh its one of the Mason businesses."

"Ahh okay I can do that."

She shows me the themes that she is working with and I take some of her rough work so I can attempt to come up with a concept and story. Only then can we truly get to what we are trying to get across.

"I need it for next Monday."

"Yeah I think we can do that."

"Bella before you leave how was it?"

"Oh good I think they said they would call later in the week."

"That is either very good or very bad." Emmett says from his spot at the computer.

"Yeah but Mrs. Michaels said something about Mr. Mason not being there so that might be the reason."

"Yeah they might want his advice for the final decision." Alice smiles.

"Yeah I hope so."

I take everything back to the team that I work with in one of the large offices and we start the process. We only have a few hours left in our day and we have the concept down for both of the campaigns. All we really need is the story that we are trying to tell. Which I know that they sound like the same thing but they most definitely are not. The concept is the theme of the ad and the story is the background of the project and what we want to get across to everyone.

"Is that all we can do today?"

They all nod at me and we pack up everything. Before leaving the office for the night.

I walk down to my apartment building and I settle in for what I hope is a quiet Tuesday evening of me watching some tv and not thinking about anything.

I want to forget about my old life but the second I am alone and I have nothing to do my mind floats back to that small town in Washington where I left my father behind. And well my whole life.

However the Universe seems to be against me in that department. Right as I sit down on the couch and get comfy my phone starts ringing. I just can't catch a break. I look at the caller id and I see an all to familiar number that pops up.

After looking at my phone for a few minutes I decide that I should answer. "Dad."

"Bella, I uh I know its been awhile but I wanted to see how you are doing."

"You are calling me now to see how I'm doing."

"I would have called sooner I just didn't know what to say."

"Yeah that seems to be a problem for you."

"Bells, I just miss you and I want you to come back here. I'm sure Jake would take you back and everything will be the way it was supposed to be."

"Nothing can go back to the way it was supposed to be dad. I have moved on. I'm finally living my life on my own where I can finally be happy."

"Why can't you be happy here?"

"No I can't. There is nothing for me in Forks."

"Bella everything is here for you. The people you grew up with, your husband, and me."

"I never liked any of the people I grew up with, I never fit in with anyone. As for my ex-husband that ship has sailed. And for you dad you stopped being my father a long time ago. You stopped being my father the day that you decided to marry me off to Jake. When you knew that he wasn't what I wanted."

"Bella, you are my daughter. I know what is best for you and Chicago is not it. Chicago is a horrible city with some of the most corrupt people in the world. I can not believe you moved there. What is best for you is home. I know that I messed up with Jacob but I thought he would be your match. He's a good man Bella why can't you see that?"

I wait until I think he is done and I take a breath in preparation for what I have to say. "Dad Chicago is my new home. I have a job and a life that I am finally going happy with. I have friends and I have an apartment that is mine. I'm finally using my schooling for something other than sitting around and doing nothing. Jacob might be a good man but he is not the right man for me and he never will be. I am happy here and there is nothing that you will ever be able to do that can change that. So you have two choices here. Either be happy for me and I will come home for a week during Christmas in three months, or you can decide not to support me and well then this is it. I won't take your calls and you will never hear from me again. You would miss out on all the important events in my life, and if I was ever to have children they wouldn't even know your name. This is your choice."

"Bella that's not much of a choice."

"Well these are your only options so pick."

"Bella come on."

"No I refuse to settle again."

"Fine I will see you at christmas."

"Okay and if you are messing with me I will never ever forgive you. And all the things that I said before would come into effect. I will live my life the way I want to and you can choose to either be apart of it or you don't have to be involved in my life at all."

"I understand Bella." He sounds tired. I guess he must be after I unloaded on him.

"Bye Dad, I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Bye Bella."

I hang up the phone and smack my head against the back of the couch. Why? Why did I have to give him another shot after he blew it the way that he did. I mean why should I open myself up the way that I do.

I clearly care way too much but he is my dad and he really is the only piece of family that I have left. My mother is gone and so are my grandparents so other than him I have no family left.

**Alright so what do you think should we trust Charlie? I know Charlie was a douche but he is her father so I had to bring him back. **

**Anyways my personal life has exploded my mothers best friend just passed away after losing a long fought battle with cancer and I grew up with her being a second mother to me so I am heart broken. Writing is my escape from reality hence why I am able to update but just so you know you guys might not get anything till friday next week. I can try for earlier but I'm not sure yet. All I ask is that for the next couple of weeks you guys are ****patient with me and I will do my best here. **

**Alright now before you go do me a favour and please please please give me a little review. Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you guys got this twice. It was a minor problem on my end...**

**A/N I know I know I'm updating later than I thought I would but honestly I've had like no time to think this week and I'm really sorry for that. Now here we are with our first meeting of The Client :) I'm really excited for this one because you get your first glimpse into the personality of Mr. Mason aka my Edward :)I want to know what you guys think so get reading.**

**But before I forget again Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters (no matter how I wish I did) however this plot line is mine and so are any additional characters that might come into play later. **

**Alright get reading people!**

Chapter 3 The Client.

These few days since I did my presentation have been nuts I've worked like crazy attempting to get the Mason projects done for Monday. It is not an easy task considering all the things we still need to do. We have the slogans done and everything but getting them integrated into the campaign is proving difficult for the design department. They keep on trying to make it work and well it just doesn't. None of the potential designs look right. They all look well they look fucked up, that is the only way to put it and Alice is only getting more and more pissed off as the days go on.

Which is why it doesn't really surprise me when she asks me to come help.

"Bella I need you." She calls at me as I am passing by.

"What Alice I have things that I need to get done."

"I don't really care what you need to get done. I need you to help me fix this shit."

"I- yeah okay I can look at it." I decide that it really is in my best interest if this I finish all of this up today.

"Bella I just don't get why it won't work."

I look over the design and I see immediately that there is too much white space.

"Why are you set on white text?"

"That was a request from Mason. They want white text on all ads from now on for whatever reason."

"Oh then why don't you flip the colour here then?"

"If we flip the colour it will be way too dark."

"No just this one section so the white text will show in the top left corner well."

She looks at it and she finally sees what I am talking about. "That could work for this one but what about the other?"

I look over to the section where the second ad is laying and I just put my head in my hands. "I don't know this isn't my thing."

"Come on. Please just try."

"Why don't you ask Emmett?"

"He is working on something else for a client we are trying to land. Come on just try. Please, please, please." She begs.

I look again and I don't really see anything that I would change. "I don't see anything wrong with this one."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think its perfect."

"I still don't know how to put the text in."

"You will figure it out I have faith in you."

"Okay well you can go do whatever it is you need to do."

I walk out of the room and go back to my desk but just when I sit down my phone rings.

"Bella Swan."

"Hi Miss Swan its Edward Mason my team told me to contact you about the new ad campaign you presented to my staff a few days ago."

"Ah yes Mr. Mason how can I help you?"

"Well I would like to discuss some of the details with you if that's okay?"

"Sure just let me know when you would like to meet."

"Yes well I have a bit of time in two hours if you would come to my office?"

"I can do that. Just give me the address and I will be there for 3:30."

"That's perfect thank you for doing this."

"Anytime Mr. Mason."

I hang up the phone and let out a huge breath. Edward Mason wants to see me. Holy shit.

Before I can over think this I go over to Mrs. Michaels office. "James is she busy?"

"No you can go right in."

I walk through the open door and she looks up. "What do you need today?"

"Mr. Mason wants me over at his office for 3:30 to discuss the ad."

"He wants to talk to you?"

"Yes, he just called to ask if it was okay."

"Yeah um that's fine you can just go home from Mr. Mason's office I'm sure we will not need you after that."

"Okay well thank you."

"Yep, now don't you have some work to do?" She effectively dismisses me.

"I- yeah I will get to it."

I walk out of her office and back over to my desk so I can make sure I have tied up all of my loose ends. By the time 3 rolls around I believe that I am ready for my meeting.

The address that Mr. Mason gave me isn't far from our office so I decide I might as well walk rather than grab a cab. I arrive a few minutes early so I decide to grab a small drink before going up to meet him.

I walk over to the security desk and tell them that I am here to see Mr. Mason. "Can I have some id?"

"Yeah just give me a second." I pull out my driver's licence and pass it over. He looks at it and nods. "Here is your visitors pass just take the elevator to the 14th floor and someone will be waiting to take you back to his office."

"Okay, thank you."

I get upstairs and I see a man waiting for me he is in a nice navy blue suit that contrasts with his bronze coloured hair and holy shit emerald-green eyes. Fuck me is he ever sexy. He's tall and lean with just the right amount of stubble covering his very lick able jaw.

I shake my head a little and walk over to him. "Hi Bella Swan."

"Ah yes Miss. Swan I've been waiting for you. I'm Edward Mason."

Oh shit he's Mr. Mason. I was expecting some middle-aged man with a pot belly not a fuckable man who I just want to take me over a desk. Fuck where did that come from? God I want him to fuck me. over a desk? Shit.

"Would you come with me to my office so we can get started?"

"Yeah, uh lead the way."

He takes me over to a normal office with a small bay window behind the desk.

"Sorry for the mess but with all that is going on I don't really have time to get organized."

"Oh don't worry about it."

He points to a chair for me to sit in and we both take our seats. "So my team has told me about your ideas and that you did a comparison to earlier years?"

"Yeah I thought because this is just a general ad promoting the Mason company it would be best to show what you guys have done in past years. I thought it would give you the proper contrast between past and present."

"Yes well I appreciated that none the less. Now about the actual ad there are just a few things I want changed and after that I believe we can move forward."

The few things that he had problems with turned into three pages worth of notes. All of it is not that difficult to fix just time-consuming and I know that I have to go back to the office to get a start on all of this. "I think that is it."

"Yeah I will have all of this done as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"Well I should go if we want to get all of this done."

"Right see you Monday Miss. Swan."

"Yeah, Monday."

I walk out of the office and all I can think is that I have to do part of a presentation in front of him on Monday. Shit. Hell all I could think about in there was jumping across the table and asking him to take me any way he could.

Monday comes way sooner than I wanted it to and I find out that our meeting has been moved from 10 am to 9:30 which of course means we are running around like crazy to attempt and get things done.

"Why did this stupid thing have to be pushed up?" I ask Emmett.

"Because they wanted it to be. And Mason said something about needing to talk to someone here in private."

"Great just great." I mutter as I run off to the copying room.

"Miss. Swan I need you in my office." Mrs. Michaels yells out at me.

"Yeah just let me finish-"

"James you do it."

I walk over to her office and she motions for me to shut the door. "Alright Mr. Mason wants to talk to you again."

"Me-"

"Yes you he wants to discuss some of the other projects he wants this firm to take on. He also wants you to spear head a team that would be exclusive to Mason."

"I can do that."

"Yes well that remains to be seen since you have only been here for a short time. Now we need to discuss what this will mean for you. Your team will be made up of people that Mr. Mason chooses and they will be managed by you. Which means you will have final approval before Mason sees anything. You will still report to me but you are going to be going to Mason for everything you need design wise. I will no longer be your middle man. I will just be around for you incase you step out of line or if there is a infringement on your contract. In all other cases you will go to Mr. Mason for any questions that pertain to your team and to your work."

"That sounds amazing. "

"Yes it is." She snips at me. I detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"When does this start?"

"In the next few weeks. Also before I forget you will have to go to HR to sign all the proper documents as well as a revised contract which I recommend you take to a lawyer to have them look it over, and you will be getting a new office next week."

"Wow this is incredible."

"It is for someone who has only been working here for a few months. I of course recommended someone much more qualified than you to do this but Mr. Mason wanted you for whatever reason. You must have made some sort of impression on him."

"I, um wow I don't really know what to say."

"Well when you see him thank Mr. Mason."

"I will, I have to go finish up for the meeting in 20 minutes if that is all?"

"Yeah you are free to go. Just get down to HR by the end of the day."

"Sure I can do that." I walk out of her office in a daze almost forgetting to pick up my copies from James on my way out.

I walk down to the conference room and I start placing the presentation packages around the table for all of the people at Mason. While I'm doing that I see that the team from Mason has arrived and I hear Mrs. Michaels is introducing herself to everyone. "Call me Vicky all of you please I've had enough of this Mrs. Michaels stuff."

"Yes well thank you for your hospitality but we need to get a move on if we want to get everything done and signed today." Mr. Mason smiles at her.

"Yes of course just let me see if Bella is ready."

"Bella! You are taking forever they are waiting."

"I'm done. I just need to get everyone who is presenting in here."

"Well hurry it up. I will do your job and seat the Mason team."

"Thank you."

"Yeah you freaking owe me after all of this shit."

I walk off and I gather up everyone that we need and we finally get started. The presentation starts with Emmett and the leader of his team Mike. Mike basically has control of this meeting leading the Mason team through our ideas and options that we have come up with to adjust everything.

"This is all great we are very excited about all of this. Now all we need is to discuss somethings with Vicky and Miss. Swan and we should be good." Mr. Mason dismisses everyone.

"Miss. Swan I understand you have been informed of our proposal?" Mr. Mason asks me.

"Yes."

"Good well I will be taking you to lunch to discuss some of the details."

"Okay that's great."

"Yes and Vicky we will need you to offer up these four people to go under Miss. Swan."

"I can do that."

"Now if you both will leave us we have some things to discuss here." He motions to the team.

"Yes, of course. Let's go Bella."

We walk out of the office and I decide that I should go down to HR to see what I need to do for my new job.

"Miss. Swan where do you think you are going?"

"HR so I can get the paper work done."

"Fine but be quick we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yeah okay."

I get down to HR and they go through my new expectations as well as my pay raise. They tell me that if I ever feel anything is going wrong or if I am being treated unfairly I should go to them. They tell me that they are here to protect me. They also recommend that I see a lawyer before I sign anything. I agree and I tell them that I should have everything signed in a few days.

I go back up and I see that everyone from Mason is out of the conference room and they are shaking hands with Mrs. Michaels.

"Miss. Swan if you wouldn't mind I would like to get our meeting started."

**Well there you go I know this is shorter than normal but I will make up for it I promise. I hope to update later this week if possible. (Not sure right now about my life/schedule) However I promise if you don't get something by Friday I will have something up Sunday or Monday. (Saturday is my long day for work.) **

**Alright I'm done for now so please please review I will love you forever if you do XOXO Kathy **


End file.
